Tu, Yo
by Shenling
Summary: Solo les dire que esto es un Yaoi es un LENXHORO..........


Hola Que tal como estan, diran esta tipa esta loca, la verdad es que me contagia la sak, por cierto este fics no es mio sino de ella pero me pidio de favor que se lo pasara, en esta historia me acompañara ella y otra amiga "Dian"; espero y sea de su agrado…………………

A continuación La historia………….. nn

**VIDA**

Que aburrido todo el tiempo es lo mismo, siempre son los mismos clientes personas de edades avanzadas que solo se visten bien para poder llamar mi atención, en cambio yo soy el chico lindo que solo sirvo para distraerlos, al cual le gusta viajar en carros elegantes conducidos por chóferes y al que le regalan todo tipo de joyas, heme aquí con un cliente que no deja de seguirme, todo el tiempo quiere que este en compañía de el, quien se cree, el que yo sea su "consentido" no le da derecho a decir que soy uno mas de sus objetos, estamos entrando a uno de los restaurantes mas caros de la ciudad, él es un cliente exclusivo aquí, hay ya una mesa especialmente reservada para nosotros, si cree que eso me emociona se esta equivocando, estoy acostumbrado a esta clase de tratos, tanto que ya me aburren, él solo se sienta sin siquiera jalarme la silla; valla que clase de caballero es, me siento frente a él lo miro unos segundos, y pienso esto en realidad debería darme asco, como yo un joven de 18 años salgo con un tipo de cerca 50, bueno desde los trece que trabajo en esto pero no le he dado importancia a ello, solo soy un acompañante y ya no hay mas, no soy como esas sexo servidoras baratas de la calle, a mi solo me alquilan y ya, solo a los mejores partidos, uno de los meseros se acerca a darnos la carta para ver el bufete, el sujeto me dice que ordene lo que yo guste, esta bien así que lo que yo guste, bueno pido el platillo mas caro del lugar, solo sonríe, esperamos unos segundos en lo que preparan lo que ordenamos mientras tanto solo me limito a ver al cantante del lugar, su teléfono suena, me dice que es una llamada importante y saldrá a contestarla a fuera, me limito a contestar, se va y me deja solo en el lugar, valla que fascinante compañía, regreso mi vista al frente pero algo llama mi atención, justamente de la cocina sale un chico, Dios es guapo, lo miro de pies a cabeza, viste con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, pienso "será acaso uno de los meseros" ; sigo observándolo, tiene cabellos azules y ojos negros, sin darme cuenta ya lo he visto completamente , ahora esta en la entrada, se pone una gabardina negra y con seriedad sale del lugar, esa fue la mejor vista que he tenido, siento entonces mis mejillas arder, acaso me sonroje?; pero mi emoción se va al ver a mi acompañante entrar; la noche fue según ese vejestorio muy buena, aun que la verdad creo que tiene un poco de razón, el solo recordar al sujeto aquel hace que me sonroje de nuevo, pero oculto mi cara para que ese sujeto no lo note, no sea que valla a creer que es por él, llegamos a la que podríamos llamar mi casa bajo del carro y sonrío con sarcasmo, ese tipo dice "Espero y repitamos la noche" yo solo pienso "Espero encontrarme al chico que vi en el restaurante"; entro a la casa en ella veo a las chicas que ahí trabajan, en la entrada mayor esta Bason el guardián de la casa, es un buen tipo protege a todos los que vivimos allí, ahora camino por el pasillo a mi habitación, una que comparto con mi única amiga , entro esta oscuro de seguro anda cocinando o haciendo limpieza, ella no es como las demás trabaja en la casa sin dar servicio como yo, empiezo a desvestirme hoy fue una noche que espero no volver a repetir, me doy un baño y me recuesto, aun sigo pensando en el chico del restaurante estaba muy guapo de eso no hay duda, me hubiera gustado conocerlo en persona, ahora que lo pienso la comida de ese lugar estuvo deliciosa, quien la prepararía, veo entrar a mi amiga, se ve algo agotada, me sonríe y yo contesto en forma de amabilidad, es la única persona con la que he entablado una amistad; seria bueno que yo le contase lo del chico, ahora que lo pienso bien si, se lo diré...

Tamao, este dime que tal tu día – empiezo la conversación, ella solo me sonríe

Bien joven Len muy bien, a ver dime que me quieres contar – contesta sentándose en su cama

Valla Tamao si que me conoces – y en realidad así es – veras hoy que fui a cenar con ese tipo, vi a un chico quizás un poco mayor que yo, es muy apuesto, tiene unos ojos negros que te atraen, se ve que es un poco reservado, sus cabellos azules hacen un gran contraste con sus ojos pero se ve lindo y su cuerpo, Dios su cuerpo se ve bien formado – siento que me sonrojo pero continuo – eso no es todo si mirases sus labios son pálidos, pero dan unas ganas de besarlos – me sonrojo mas y ahora los latidos de mi corazón son acelerados

A ver, acabas de solo ver aun chico y prácticamente te has enamorado de él?; bueno tal vez no enamorado pero se nota que te gusto, lo digo por tu notable sonrojo – me dice haciendo que me sonroje aun peor

Bueno creo que si me gusto, y es que si tú lo vieras igual me dirías que es apuesto – contesto mientras me recuesto en la cama y me cubro de pie a cabeza para que ella no note que me he sonrojado

Ya veo, si te gusto, bueno la verdad no se que decirte, es un poco complicado el que lo vuelvas a ver ya que solo sales de este lugar cuando uno de los clientes lo pide – intenta animarme

Me siento extraño, una tristeza gigantesca invade mi corazón y siento ganas de llorar, un momento estoy llorando que rayos me pasa por que lo hago, es entonces siento el abrazo de Tamao, me esta consolando, pero por qué, ahora estoy abrazándola llorando desconsoladamente...

No te preocupes esto solo será pasajero ya lo veras – dice mientras acaricia mi espalda y yo lloro sin consolación en su hombro...

/_ En otro lado de Japón / _

Rayos como se me pudo hacer tarde, solo por ese estupido platillo que es la especialidad de la casa, aparte de ser el más costoso, a que loco se le ocurriría haber pedido eso, bueno como sea solo me hizo que me retrazara mas, y todo no por culpa del paltillo sino por que al otro cocinero se le ocurrió llegar tarde, que acaso no saben que yo tengo otros compromisos, Salí tan rápido que ni siquiera me cambie de uniforme solo tome mi gabardina y ya, lo bueno es que ahora estoy en el elevador que me lleva a mi departamento, espero y Morin no se haya enojado, y acepte mis disculpas y la explicación, estoy frente a la entrada de mi cuarto abro y veo que la chica de cabellos castaños esta feliz mente viendo mi televisor, sin previo aviso algo me abraza, miro hacia mis piernas y veo al amor de mi vida la única que me puede alegrar mis malos ratos, mi niña adorada mi amor, mi pequeña hermanita Pilika, me mira con sus hermosos ojitos negros y una gran sonrisa ...

Hermano por que llegaste tan tarde? – dice con clara inocencia

Lo siento no volverá a pasar, es que tuve un contratiempo, pero amenos ya estoy aquí – sonrío, ella es la única que lo logra a los demás los miro con frialdesa, ahora la cargo - dime por que aun no estas durmiendo, ya deberías estar en la cama, haber dile a tú guapo y apuesto hermano por que aun no duermes – digo en forma divertida, ella solo sonríe, y pone uno de sus deditos en su mentón al parecer va a pensar lo que me dirá y así fue ahora me sonríe de una forma calida que me hace sentirme bien

Es que Morin se la ha pasado viendo el televisol y pues yo mientras jugo con mis muñecas, ¿quieres juegar con migo? – sonríe lo cual hace que le dedique una de mis sonrisas tiernas solo para ella

"Esa floja de Morin la dejo al cargo de mi hermanita y lo primero que hace es ver la tele, pero ni modo a pesar de todo ella siempre me ayuda y de eso no me quejo, pero a veces se quiere pasar de lista, la otra vez se me ofreció, por Dios ni que fuese de mi gusto" – pienso pero una pequeña mano en mi frente hace que reaccione de inmediato – Que pasa? – digo desconcertado

Es que parece que te quedaste durmido – me sonríe la pequeña Pilika

Lo siento Pili es que ando muy distraído, ahora ve a dormir que mañana tienes que ir a la escuela – digo mientras la bajo, ella sonríe y como niña buena se va a su habitación no sin antes regresarse para darme un beso en la mejilla y las buenas noches

Ahora me acerco hasta el sillón donde se encuentra la persona mas extraña de todas, y efectivamente es extraña, en un repentino movimiento se abalanza sobre mi, haciendo que yo pierda el equilibrio y nos caigamos en la alfombra, intenta besarme pero yo la aparto de inmediato, no le voy a dar mi primer beso a una tipa como ella verdad?; si es mi primer beso y espero dárselo solo a una persona, a la cual yo ame, no a una tipa como ella que solo piensa en divertirse, yo tengo otra clase de pensamientos, no espero una boda pero si a una persona sincera, me levanto y la miro con la frialdad mas extensa en mis ojos, ella se da cuenta de que lo que ha hecho no me agrado y solo se limita a sonreír nerviosa y acercarse a la puerta para comenzar a retirarse, no cabe decir que la estoy fulminando con la mirada pero la tipa no me agrada en lo absoluto, acomoda un mechón de su cabello mientras me dice " Pilika no tendrá clase mañana, y yo no podré cuidarla todo el día ya que debo ir a la universidad, así que te recomiendo que busques a otra persona; y otra cosa el señor Stanly llamo diciendo que mañana te prepares para ir a la casa " FIRE" para cocinarles a las chicas que trabajan allí ya que un cliente pidió que tú exclusivamente fueses a ese lugar, ya no teniendo mas que decir me retiro" y salio como una bala recién disparada, mientras yo maldecía y me preguntaba a mi mismo el por que había contratado a esa psicópata para que cuidase a mi hermana, me retire a mi cuarto, me di un baño, me puse mi ropa de dormir y cuando estaba a punto de meterme a la cama un ruido me distrajo, mas bien un llanto, como sabia perfectamente quien era la persona que estaba llorando desconsoladamente me limite a caminar a paso lento, me imaginaba lo que ocurría a si que solo sonreí, cuando llegue a la habitación vi a Pilika a un lado de su cama ya de pie mientras lloraba con una mano empuñada en su ojo izquierdo ( May/si no le entiende pues la verdad estamos en las mismas uu, además esta historia ni mía es, yo solo la paso a la computadora; Sak/ Ya cállate que quiero seguir leyendo; Dian/ Y a esta quien la entiende, ella la escribe y no la lee, pero en fin sigue May-chan non), la mire según yo con preocupación, y me acerque a ella para hacer la tan inesperada pregunta...

¿Qué paso, tuviste una pesadilla Pili? – dije mientras la abraza sabia de antemano que la respuesta seria negativa pero según yo no sabia nada

No, lo que... lo que pasa es que volví a mojar la cama, y no quería que tu lo supieras – dice mientras comienza de nuevo a llorar – me peldonas Horo – dice mientras baja la cabeza

Si te perdono, ahora debemos cambiarte de ropa, ya se te parece bien que te de un baño? – le digo – haremos mucha espuma, te gusta la idea – ella solo asiente con su cabeza aun baja – dejemos ahí las sabanas mañana la señora Ros las lavara – ella me mira y sonríe mientras me abraza – ahora busquemos tu ropa, e iremos a mi habitación allí te bañaras y dormirás, entendido, pero ya no llores esta bien – le digo y me abraza, depuse de bañarla y darle de nuevo un biberón para que se durmiera salgo de la habitación y me acomodo en el sillón, me pongo a pensar sobre mi vida y la de Pilika ella es aun muy pequeña y no sabe que será de su futuro, en cambio yo si se lo que me pasa lo que no se es si estoy preparado para lo que viene, mis padres me dejaron una valiosa joya que debo de cuidar ya que ellos no están ya en este lugar, Pili era pequeña, exactamente tenía cerca de cinco meses cuando les ocurrió ese accidente a mis padres en el cual perdieron sus vidas, como yo ya era mayor de edad, (18 para ser exactos); y tenia un empleo estable, las autoridades dejaron a mi hermanita con migo, y heme aquí ahora a mis 21 años cuidando a la persona que mas amo en este mundo, con un empleo que me gusta y una carrera terminada, solo que con todo y esto aun estoy solo, no es que diga que no importa Pilika como compañía, pero siendo sincero yo necesito a alguien que también me quiera, no como hermanos sino como algo mas, mejor dejo de pensar en tonterías y me duermo mañana será un día muy largo, y ahora que lo pienso con quien dejare a Pili, hay no! La tendré que llevar con migo, lo bueno es que es una niña muy obediente, bostezo por ultima vez para comenzar a dormirme en aquel sillón………..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya despierten es hora de levantarse, vamos Len, Tamao, por favor despierten – decía una chica de hermosos cabellos plateados

Que sucede Marín, por que nos despiertas a esta hora – contesto la pelirosa mientras se incorporaba en su cama

Que no sabes? – Dijo ella haciendo que la otra chica la mirara con mucha duda – bueno te diré; el señor Stanly a contratado a alguien para que hoy venga a prepararnos de comer

Y para eso nos vienes a molestar a las seis de la mañana – dije mientras me levantaba de la cama, no cabe duda la Marín se sorprendió ya que sabia que la única persona a la cual le hablaba era a Tamao – ahora has el favor de salirte de nuestra habitación – le dije casi sacándola del cuarto, escuchando sus gritos molestos

No deberías ser tan brusco – me dijo Tama mientras sonreía, ahora entiendo por que es la única persona que me agrada aquí – ahora que lo pienso, hoy no voy a cocinar –dijo con felicidad

Me iré a dar un baño – dije – por que no descansas un poco mas cuando sean las siete te levanto te parece – la mire de reojo mientras ella solo sonreía de nuevo, eso significaba que me haría caso

Esta bien pero que no se te valla a olvidar – y se volvió a enrollar en las sabanas para así poder dormir, sonreí valla que Tamao era única

Entre al baño y comencé a preparar la tina para comenzar a bañarme, quite la pijama de mi cuerpo quedando en completa desnudes, la tina ya estaba llena, entro en ella y comienzo con mi ya cotidiano baño, después de unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos ya estoy listo para salir a menos al jardín ya que aquí no se nos permite ir a las plazas u otros sitios parecidos, miro el reloj de la mesita y noto que apenas y faltan cinco minutos para las siete, creo que será bueno despertar a Tamao, y eso hago ella me mira aun adormilada pero sonríe, ahora es su turno de ella para darse un baño, a pesar de todo yo soy un caballero y salgo de la habitación para dejar que ella se bañe a gusto, las chicas y chicos que viven y trabajan igual que yo solo me miran con desprecio y envidia y me dan los buenos días con mucho odio, no los culpo, pero díganme ¿Por qué me odian? no es mi culpa que los clientes prefieran mi compañía ¿O si? ; salgo al patio, hoy es un día hermoso, esta soleado y se transmite una paz que nunca imagine, me siento debajo de un árbol, Bason sale y me sonríe, yo le doy los buenos días en forma de respeto, él es quien me cuida y le debo mucho, vuelvo mi vista al cielo pero los poco minutos de paz que tengo son interrumpidos al ver una camioneta polarizada entrando a la casa (por así decirlo), de inmediato me paro del lugar donde estoy, camino unos cuantos paso y miro a las personas que bajan de ella, me sorprendo de ver que es quien menos me esperaba, el chico del restaurante, pero el no viene solo el señor Stanly lo acompaña, pero mis ojos se dilatan al notar que extiende sus brazos para poder agarrar algo, es una bolsa la cual cuelga en uno de sus brazos, vuelve hacer lo mismo pero esta vez lo que esta abrazando es una niña, de cabellos azules no la distingo bien, pero no se el porque me pongo triste y pienso que talvez sea su hija……….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Al fin llegamos, este es el dichoso lugar conocido como "FIRE"; es casi como una casa normal pero en realidad es otro tipo de cosas, pero bueno yo no viene a pensar en que es sino a trabajar, el señor Stanly es uno de los mejores clientes del Restaurante y considera que mi comida es la mejor preparada, solo deja que yo personalmente le cocine, cargo a Pilika en mis brazos, y espero a que el señor me de las indicaciones para comenzar hacer mi trabajo, al parecer aquí hay una persona a la cual estima mucho, pero ese es otro asunto, algo dice que mire alrededor y con curiosidad lo hago, observo que cerca de uno de los árboles hay un chico, ¿Me esta mirando a mí, nuestras miradas se encuentran y no se por que pero presiento que lo conozco de hace mucho tiempo atrás…….

CONTINUARA……

Valla este es primer fics que hacemos juntas no chicas – sonrie Mayi

SI cuñis estoy feliz como lombriz por que al fin algo mío se esta procesando – contesta la sak mientras se abalanza sobre Mayi tumbándola al suelo

No te emociones niña rara, además no es para tanto – contesta DIAN mientras limpia sus lentes

Cállate ave chucha, molestas – dice con enojo la chica japonesa

A quien le dices ave chucha cosa extraña – dice la otra extranjera

A ti monstruo – y así comienza una hermosa pelea en la habitación de Mayi quien solo se limita a escribir y a reírse

Bueno espero y estos actos barajaros por parte de mi cuñis y mi exprima no sean molestos ni los traumen esperamos este fics sea de su agrado prometo abra continuación ok solo no esperen mucho ya que con la sak metida en sus rollos no se ni cuando lo voy acabar bueno nos veremos creo que pronto se cuidan y hasta entonces…….

Besos y espero terminar viva para seguir…………….


End file.
